The Vision of the Dead
by misstakelover
Summary: A young girl named Fay is invited to go to a school to study magic, unfortunatly this is not made easy because of boy,love and the typical teenage crisis


The candle burnt, providing the room with a faint light

**The Beginning**

The candle burnt, providing the room with a faint light. Fay was sitting on a bed that was cramped into a corner. This was the only piece of furniture in her room. Her family didn't like her very much because she was different. She hated every moment she spent with her parent they tried hiding her from the world so she had nothing at all only her self and her hope of one day being able to be a normal girl. This was about to change for ever though.

Fay heard a loud crash down stairs. She carefully crept along the staircase to see what was going on. She stood gaping at the bottom of the staircase. In front of her stood a full grown man wearing a long purple travelling cloak and a friendly smile. Her parents had jumped behind the sofa as though a bomb was about to explode. Slowly Fay took a step nearer, the man smiled widely.

Slowly and in a calming deep voice he said "Fay Alexandra Jaysonsen you are no ordinary girl, you are a witch "

Fay looked as though she had been slapped in the face.

The old man smiled "You don't believe me do you, anyways you have been invited to go to the light lake school of witch craft and wizardry"

This time Fays father spoke a tall thin man which looked about the age of 50 " My daughter a witch, haha what a funny joke, yeah yeah NO ,you can not be serious !"

"I am though" said the man calmly "I am a wizard my self my name is professor Akenson Windelbranch,"

"Prove it then" said Fays father rather unfriendly

Akenson slowly pulled what looked like a carved branch out of his travelling cloak. He pointed it at the unlit chimney mumbled a word and the chimney sprang in to sparks of red and orange.

Fays father looked bewildered , Fay gazed at the Professor with amazement.

Akenson slowly turned to her.

"Pack your stuff girl, we are going to school" he said.

For a moment Fay was not sure what to do. The she quickly turned on her heel and sped up to her room. She took a large bag and stuffed all her belonging in to it.

She ran back down stair her parent now stood talking to professor Akenson.

Fay slowly said "I am ready to go"

"Ah" said Akenson "Your parents said they don't mind if you go to the school they think you are something special"

"Yeah right" mumbled Fay

Her father shot her a nastly look.

"Shall we go then" Asked Akenson

Fay nodded.

"Hold on to me then" said Akenson quietly.

Fay clung tight onto his surprisingly muscular arm. Suddenly the whole world began to spin. Fay wasn't able to breathe and just as though she thought she would die of choking she hit the ground.

Fay looked up. Before her stood a huge castle which was buzzing with noise.

"Welcome to Lakelight school " said Akenson "This will be your home for the next year. You will find your stuff waiting for you once it has been decided which house you belong to"

Fay didn't understand what he ment, never the less. She followed him through the heavy oak doors. A line of 13 year old stood before another door.

"Line up here" said Akenson , the with a pop he vanished.

"Whats going on " asked Fay her voice shaking slightly.

A friendly looking blond boy with brown eyes turned around.

"This is the house ceremony the new wizards and witched are chosen which house they are going to belong to. There are Bearendoor, Duppelcup, Birdbeak and Slytherson" he said swinging his blond mane from one side to the other "I hope I get choosen for Duppelcup they are the smart ones"

Fay looked at him and was about to say something when the doors swung open and the row of 13 year old witched and wizard began to walk towards the a stool in the front of the room. Beside the stool stood an elderly witch. She was holding a piece of parchment.

"Fay Jaysonsen" she croaked

Fay stepped forward and looked at the stool.

"Sit" said the witch "I will place this crown on your head and it will tell you what house you belong to"

Fay sat down with a straight back and a nervous look on her face. She felt the crown shake slightly then a hollow deep voice said "Duppelcup".

The table to the very right cheered loudly. Fay guessed that was her house table and walked over there and sat at an empty seat.

The ceremony went on for another half an hour. When everyone was seated Akenson Windelbranch got up and said "Welcome new students and welcome back the ones that have returned.Our housekeeper Timothus Beltch has asked me to tell you not to enter the cellar of the school unless you wish to forget your life"

Everyone was silent then all of a sudden immense amount of food appeared out of thin air. Fay dug in everyone ate for about and hour then Akenson got up again.

"Prefect please lead your fellow housemates to their common room and dormitories"

Two people from each table got up and told their table to follow them.

Fay got up, she followed the prefect girl with long black hair. She climbed two fleets and walked through a round arch way they stood infront of a solid wall. The prefect girl stepped forward and turned to the chatting crowd.

"This is your common room"she said "Well the wall isn't but behind it is your common room , to get in you have to give the wall a password the password is _Chesnut Magnolia_"

Everyone nodded then the prefect girl turned to the wall and said the password loud and clear. Once she had finished saying it the wall began to fade and a common room appeared through the clearing. Fay stepped inside amazed. The common room had three purple sofas standing opposite a large fire place. At the far end of the room stood 3 comfy arm chairs with a small bookshelf, the walls and the carpets had an ancient looking wallpaper and rug. In the left wall was a spiral staircase which split into two directions at the top. Fay walked up the stairs and entered a room saying girls on it. Infront of her where 20 or 30 normal sized beds with purple covers on them. Fay saw a bed with her bags sitting on it, she assumed it was her bed. At the foot of her bed was a small closet like thing where she put her clothes in. In the closet she found a wand. She slowly picked it up and let the smooth wood glide through her hands.A note was stuck to her wand. It said "Swing your wand once and your school uniform will appear"

Fay swung her wand. She heard a faint plop and her school uniform appeared on her bed. It consisted of a long black robe with with a purple badge on the right side. A black skirt, a white blouse and a gray and purple diamond checked sweater. Fay smiled happily stripped of her clothes and slipped into bed. She had never slept better.

The next morning Fay woke. She slipped into her clothes and and followed the other girls down stairs. Fay followed the girls all the way to the great hall. She sat herself between a red headed boy and a black haired boy with amazing green eyes.

Fay was munching away on her breakfast when she heard Professor Akensons Calm voice.

"Good Morning students"echoed his voice through the hall "I am now informing you that in a few seconds you will have your schedule appears in front of you. Enjoy your day"

He was right with in a second Fays food had disappeared and on the golden plate lay a piece of parchment. Carefully Fay unrolled it and read through her schedule"

"Wow" she whispered "Double charms first!"

Suddenly the black and the red haired boy swung around and said out of one mouth "We have double charms first to !"

The red head boy spoke "Hi, My name is Ron, Ron Weasley and this is Harry"

"Hi, I am Fay, Fay Jaysonsen" said Fay

The two boys mouths dropped. Fay did not know why so she asked "Why are you starring at me ?"

"No particular reason " said the boy named Harry quietly.

"So should we go to Charms then?" asked Fay

The two boys got up picked up their bags and walked of, Fay walking beside them. They arrived at the classroom near the bottom of the school. Fay pushed open the door and Ron, Harry and her entered.  
"Welcome" said a think witch her lips curling into a smile "to charms, my name is professor Millonigal"

The class mumbled something that sounded like a welcome. Professor Millonigal smiled.

"Now take out your wands" she said calmly.

The class shook with the noise of movement but with in seconds it was silent again.

The professor paced the classroom nodding in approval.

"Good " she said "now, speak after me, Vingdardium Lerviosa"

The word zoomed around the room. Nothing happened but all of a sudden the piece of parchment that lay infront of Fay jumped up in the air and hoverd there then hit the ground with a thud. Professor Millonigal slowly walked over to Fay. Slowly she swung her wand and Fays piece of parchment appears on her desk again.

"Fay,stay after class please"

Fay nodded and then put her wand down. The lesson went fast and soon it was over, the students cleared out the room Fay lingerd behind till everyone left.

Professor Millonigal made a funny gesture for Fay to her approach her desk.

"You are an extra ordinary witch my girl, I would like to see you achieve greatness in this class." Said Millonigal she then turned her back to Fay which was a clear signal for her to leave.

The day went past quickly, Harry, Ron and her sat up near the fire in the common room discussing the latest classes an which teachers they knew they wouldn't like. All of a sudden they herd a defening scream. All three of them whirled around. A girl with long blond hair stood beside the chair where Fay was sitting.

Slowly Fay asked "Whats wrong ?"

"You " said the girl excitedly

"Me ?" Asked Fay taken a back

"You are Fay, Fay Jaysonsen the girl who beat the dark Empress" said he girl then shuffeling away to sit in a dark corner of the common room.

"What" Fay asked looking at Harry and Ron.

"Its simple" Started Ron

"12 years ago there was a witch she was greater than all spreading fear all over England. She killed recklessly. She killed whole families at once. She was known as the Dark Empress."

Interupted Harry.

"But what does that have to do with me" asked Fay quizzically.

"Well" said Ron in a shaking voice " She used the killing curse to kill every one. The night she attacked you her curse backfired and ripped the light out of her. It is thanks to you that we now live in safety. You are the one known as the mighty heart the girl who beat the Dark Empress. That's why the girl screamed at you and that's why Harry and I gapped at you when we found out what your name was"

"Oh" said Fay quietly.

The information had exhausted her. She hugged the two boys good night and then went up to the dorm and disappeared.

Fay woke. It was still was a few hours before dawn. She sat up and got dressed. Quietly she snuck down the stairs and into the common room and slipped through the wall to the deserted corridor. The school was dark Fay wondred along the corridors. Suddenly she heard to voices having a quick conversation.

"She will need to do it" said a dull male voice.

"She will be able to in time she first needs the practice" said a voice that sounded a lot like Akenson Windelbrach.

Carefull Fay walked away wondering who they where talking about and what this girl had to do or learn.

Fay wondered through the dark corridor and then crept up to the common room. When Ron and Harry joined her, she recounted what she had heard. The two boys didn't seem to surprised yet they were both egger to find out more about the mystery.

The next few days went quickly and before the three of them knew it they where on their way to the wizarding town Troutsea. The three of them walked through the town until they came to the centre of the small village. They day passed quickly and the group of students began to march back to the school. Everyone but Fay,fay didn't want to return to the school yet. She didn't want to be alone in the village at dark though so she ran after the others. She went to bed early that night.

The next morning Fay rose together with a girl that had the bunk next to her. As far as Fay knew her name was Hermione Granger and she was good friends with Harry and Ron aswell. It was Sunday so Fay lay in her bed then Hermione sat up sat up straight in her bed and swore under her breathe.

"Whats up ?"asked Fay

Hermione looked at her with big eyes "You've got to be joking !"

"Um…no"said Fay slightly embaressed.

"Ok well today is the Quidditch tryouts for the Dupplecup Team you know I think you should come with me I have a feeling you will make the team" said Hermione beaming.

Hesitantly Fay slid on her clothes and followed Hermione down the stone spiralling staircase. The two of them reached the quidditch pitch quickly and as soon the door open a smooth looking broom flew into Fays hand almost like magic. Fay instinctively jumped onto the broom and kicked of hard. Quickly she ascended an immense height. Enjoying herself Fay decided to race down to the earth where a group of students stood watching her. She was accelerating quickly and just as everyone thought she was about to smack the earth she pulled the broom up hard and landed smoothly.

The captain of the team was now hurrying towards her.

"That was amazing" he exclaimed "My name is Drake, Drake Aston"

"Nice to meet you" said Fay feeling slightly uncomfortable since all the eyes where now on her.

"I have a question for you,well actually like 2 one I will ask 1 now and the other when we are somewhere more private" he whisperd, "anyways the first question is would you like to become the teams seeker"

Fay nodded excitedly

Drake blew his whistle for a commando for the others to just into the air and practise their positions.

Training was over quick Fay lingerd behind since Drake wanted to talk to her.

Everyone had left and now Drake was slowly approaching her. Now she could she him clearly. He was a handsom boy, tall with long curly blond hair and a stunning smile.

"Listen id like you to join me for private lessons tomorrow after your last class. Ok?" he asked.

Fay nodded excitedly and thanked him and then ran of to the Dupplecup tower there she told Ron and Harry what had happen once she told them about the private lessons Ron suddenly stormed of his ears glowing a dangerous red. Fay did not care to much she was to excited for her private training. The next day she woke up more excited then the night before she put on her clothes and followed Hermione to the great hall where a welcoming breakfast was awaiting them.

Fay seemed not to be able to concentrate in class today. In charms she simply finished the exercise within 10 minutes then spent the rest of the class day dreaming about her training.

She heard the bell chime. Finally. Classes was over Fay ran down to the pitch where Drake was already waiting for her with two broom sticks in his hand. One he tossed to Fay the mounted his own. Fay jumped onto the broom and pushed of the ground and raced upwards. Drake explained the rules of quidditch to Fay. He explained her that as seeker she would have to catch a small purple ball. He through the ball into the air several times in a row Fay caught it without any trouble. She was at her eighth time she had just spotted the little ball she raced after in. She dived towards the earth, suddenly her hand slipped of the broom she was now a helpless body racing towards the earth. She saw Drake raise his wand and in a deep voice he shouted a charm Fay saw black for a minute then felt the ground beneath her. She opened her eyes and say Drake looking down on her.

"Are you Ok?" he asked with a worried note in his voice.

Fay nodded feebly. Drake smiled and hoisted her up onto standing position. He held her hand and pulled her towards him. They where alone on the quidditch pitch. Suddenly his face was alarmingly close to hers. A second later he was kissing her and she was kissing him back. Slowly she shut her eyes and let her self go. She stood there kissing him for what seemed like forever, the he slowly pulled his head away again. Fay looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back. Drake took her hand walked up to the great metal gate of the school. There he lets her hand drop and said in a quiet yet content voice "No one is to know of this until we are well you know …ok?"

"Yeah I know" said Fay beaming "my lips are sealed"

Slowly the two of them walked into the enormous castle together. When they entered they walked up to the common room together there Drake said he had to go see a teacher really quick. Fay felt his lips brush against hers and then he disappeared.

Fay walked through the wall into the common room smiling.

"Why you so happy" said Ron glumily

"Just am" said Fay still radiant.

Ron gave her a disapproving smirk and had a slightly jealous look on his face.

The next day Fay went down to the quidditch pitch again. Alone she walked even though she felt as if an invisible pair of eyes was driving to holes into her back. She reached the field, Drake was already circling above her. Fay got on to the broom and flew towards him. They trained for half an hour both of them racing to catch the small little purple ball. Tired Fay landed next to Drake there he again approached her and told her that todays training was going to be short because he had to write and essay for professor Spide he held out his hand as if to shake it. Fay was slightly confused but she took his hand. She pulled him towards her then kissed him for a moment or two. Then moved away. Suddenly she heard a moan of disbelief and saw Harry run of the benches. She let go of Drake said bye and began to race after Harry on her broom.

She had caught sight of him and landed infront of him within seconds.

"Harry" she exclaimed "What has gotten into you"

"Ach your honestly still asking ?" he almost shouted.

"Yes I am so tell me whats wrong " she said in calming voice.

"You your my problem you and him" Harry spat on the floor and continued "Hes to old for you "

"Who" asked Fay a little confused, suddenly her face flushed with colour and said "You saw us didn't you, me and Drake ?"

Harry nodded and gave a cry "Why him, Why him"

"Because I love him" Fay shouted

"So what " Harry roared at her "Don't love him hes way to good for you!"

Fay looked at him taken aback. She blinked and then stormed of. She ran ,ran as fast as possible. She ran to a deserted part of the school grounds and sat there cry. She though of all the things Harry had said to her she didn't want to take it. She leaned her head against the wall and fell asleep.

Her dreames where twisted she was a snake like face raise his wand and brutally kill some one. Before the person was killed though the person was a girl , She has long black hair and silver eyes.

"No " the girl cried.

The Fay was ripped back to reality. She felt someones arm around her, she looked up. Drake was sitting next to her. She was laying in his arm.

"What happened" he asked caringly.

"Well" said Fay Stuttering slightly "Harry a friend of mine saw us well kiss and then he got really mad at me saying you where to good for me so I ran of and well cried myself to sleep I guess"

Drake smiled and said "when you where sleeping you kept shouting NO what where you dreaming of"

Fay recounted the dream she had. Drakes face hardened.

"We have to get you to professor Akenson" said Drake looking at her with sorrowfull eyes.

Fay looked confused.

Drake looked at her, sorrow filling his eyes and then he almost in a quiet whisper mumbled something bout the vision and something about death.

Fay wasn't sure what it ment but she followed him up to the professors Office.

Fay stood there alone not thinking of anything bad. Professor Akenson had appeard.

Chapter two – an unwelcome truth

Fay found her self sitting in a small square room opposite Professor Akenson.

"Professor" she asked quietly "whats going on"

Ahh said proff


End file.
